The Dark Side Of Youtube
by MidnightWolf167
Summary: After a night of gaming with her Youtube friends, Alex's ride home takes a turn for the worst and will end up bringing her the farthest away she's ever been from home. Will she survive the real life games of horror? And what will she do when faced with the dark side of her best friends and eventually, herself. Includes many game refrences and Youtubers themselves. I don't own any.
1. The Crash

_Okay, so, this story is basically about my OC, Arlandria (Alex) Wolf. She is a Youtube gamer like Pewdiepie, Cry, Markiplier, and the others. After certain events take place, she is placed in a sort of alternate universe with the dark side of her friends/Youtubers. But she doesn't meet them until later chapters. This story is going to be a sort of dark romance between her and the dark side of the Youtubers. May be rated mature for some things I'm planning in later chapters. I don't own the Youtubers or any of the games mentioned in this fanfic. P.S. She will have to go through a real life Slender and Amnesia before she meets the dark side guys.  
Some things you should know about my OC before reading:  
She is a Youtube gamer.  
She is friends with Pewdiepie, Cry, Tobuscus, Cinnamontoastken, Markiplier, Yamimash, Smosh, and Raedwulfgamer.  
But main shipping will be with the dark sides Cry, Tobuscus, Markiplier, and Smosh. Unless I change my mind later. =P  
She is 19 years old, has black medium-length hair, and green eyes. In all her videos, she wears a black hoodie with wolf ears on the hood and a wolf tail on the back. Inspiration for that was from Cinnamontoastken's bear hat.  
Her Youtube name is MidnightWolf, and no, it did not come from Raedwulfgamer. I made it up before I discovered him.  
As a Youtuber she has her own intros and outros and later shown in the chapter. I simply made it up and any sort of similarity to someone else's is completely concidental.  
If you look up MidnightWolf on Youtube, you will probably find someone else's channel. My username IS MidnightWolf, but with random numbers after it.  
Alex is supposed to be famous like Pewdiepie, Tobuscus, and all the others.  
She will have flashbacks from time to time about playing video games or hanging out with the guys. It is either made up or taking a co-op or regular game they played and adding Alex in it.  
I know that was alot to take in. Sorry. Just thought you should know so you don't become confused. On to the story!_

_BTW: Italic words are usually flashbacks. **Bold and italic** are her thoughts. Just thought I'd clear that up._

* * *

Alex was driving herself home after spending the day at the guys'. The 'guys'' consisted of Pewdiepie, Cry, Tobuscus, Cinnamontoastken, Markiplier, Yamimash, and Smosh. Everybody had spent the day at Smosh's, taking turns co-op different games with each other. The guys were all going to spend the night there and begged for Alex to stay to, but she refused.

_"C'mon Alex!" Mark whined, "Just stay here. That way you won't have to drive home and back tomorrow!" Mummers of agreement passed through the group of guys._

_Alex shook her head no, once again. "Sorry guys. Got to get home and take care of the cat. And there's no way I'm staying at a GUY'S house filled with SNORING GUYS." _

_"I don't snore!" Pewdie protested. _

_"I'm willing to bet that half of you DO." she sighed. "No guys. And that's all I'm going to hear about it." The guys accepted their defeat._

Alex chuckled slightly at their whining. How typical of them to give her a hard time. Honestly, sometimes she felt like they were all still in elementary, fighting over a favorite toy truck or something.

Truck. That word brought her back to the present. Usually, there were cars or those big diesel trucks driving on this road. But there weren't any at all. Then again, she WAS driving home at Midnight.

"The witching hour…." she half mummered to herself, then gave out a half laugh. She's probably just being paranoid. Playing so many horror games and lack of sleep was getting to her.

She continued to drive, her mind absently going to other things. Street lights on each side were her only source of light besides her headlights and the dashboard. And the moon, of course.

Alex absently looked out her window to look at the moon. Maybe it would be a full moon. If that was the case, maybe there'd be werewolves out. Like the one in Survivors.

_"Hello fellow pack members. You've come across the pack leader, MidnightWolf's video. And today I am playing Survivors with…. Drum roll and howling please….. Cry! Say hi, Cry." Alex said her usual introduction to her videos._

_"Sup." Cry simply said._

_"Ok, so, what do we do in this game?" Alex asked Cry._

_Cry's character ran past Alex's. "The, um, objective of the game is to find the pages. And avoid…. whatever the hell's chasing us….." _

_"So it's like Slender?" Alex asked as she tried to keep up with Cry's character, but for some reason, her character wasn't able to go as fast as his._

_"No. Well, I, uh, don't think so…." Cry trailed off. _

_"Hey, I think I'm lagging. I can't keep up with you. Am I lagging on your screen?" _

_Cry's character turned around. "Ye- EAHHHHH!" Cry yelled just as a very loud, monster-like scream blasted. Alex screamed as well and ripped her headset off. The monster scream's as well as Cry's was still clearly audible even with the headset off. _

_Alex looked back at her screen to see Cry's character running away and red mist on her screen. She moved her character just in time to see a werewolf like creature with glowing red eyes, making her jump. _

_"Shit! Shit! Shit!" she shouted as she drastically spammed her mouse button. The screen froze on the werewolf and was replaced by a black page with a box in the center stating, "You are DEAD" _

_"Damn it!" she shouted. She put her headset back on. _

_"Alex what happened?! Did you get away from the thing?" Cry asked. _

_"No! I'm dead!" Alex laughed. Cry laughed with her.  
_

* * *

_"Well, now that we concluded that we both suck at this game….." Cry started to say._

_"But I beat Slender! I'm good at Slender! Why the fuck can't I beat this game?!" Alex raged, while Cry laughed. _

_"We're out of time. Do you want to do the outro?" Cry asked between laughs. _

_"Yeah. Thanks for watching me freak out! Like for more co-ops with Cry and subscribe today to become part of the pack. Click the link below for Cry's channel as well as my own. Until my next freak out! Say bye Cry!"_

_"Uh, Bye!"_

Alex laughed out loud. Oh god. The first jumpscare had gotten them both.

She continued looking for the moon, and frowned. Where was it? It wasn't cloudy; the night was actually very clear. She glanced behind her with the review mirror to see the dark sky. But not a dark blue sky. The sky looked black. And very endless. The moon seemed to be swallowed up by the blackness.

Alex brought her eyes back to the road in front of her. Cement road blocks all across the road met her eyes. She slammed on her brakes and jerked her steering wheel to the right. The side of the car slammed into the cement blocks with a grinding sound.

Although wearing her seatbelt, Alex's head slammed into the side window, cracking the glass but not breaking it. Her car went off road until it slammed into something hard. Alex blacked out after that.

"Friends, family, loved ones... Do you really know them?" voices spoke. A little girl, a sultry woman, and an old lady; all speaking in unison.

**_"Huh? Who's speaking? Everything's dark. What's going on? Damn. My head." _**

"What if they had a side of them that you didn't know about? And that side grew separate from them, and became something else entirely."

**_"I feel like I've been hit by a car…. Wait, car?! I've been in a car accident! Am I….. dead? No, everything still hurts."_**

"And evil side that became its' own person and could live and walk the same as you. Only it's not you."

**_"God, I wish the voices would shut up. Come on. Wake up. Wake up…."_**

"Every nightmare you've ever had, every violent thought that has crossed your mind, every hateful thought you've had towards somebody; all in a living walking body."

**_"Shut up, shut up! Wake up, stupid! Wake up!"_**

"Because everyone… has a dark side…"

**_"WAKE UP!"_**

* * *

_Thanks for reading. I will be adding more chapters and such. I hoped you like it!_


	2. Too Real To Be A Dream

_Okay, so this chapter and the next are based on the Slender: The Ariival game layout and events. If you haven't seen this game, go to Youtube and watch one of the Youtubers play it, or else this chapter probably won't make sense. I think Pewdiepie, Markiplier, Cinnamontoastken, and Raedwulgamer played it. I'm not sure of the others. _

* * *

Alex's eyes shot open, then slammed back shut at the amount of pain that hit her. Everything hurt.

She pushed herself off of the steering wheel and looked around. Her car was completely trashed. Luckily, she was not. She could still move her legs and arms. She lightly touched her head where she banged into the window and winced. It wasn't bleeding, but would leave a good bump and bruise.

She unbuckled her seatbelt. Good thing she was wearing it, or else….. She didn't even want to think about what state she would've ended up in if she wasn't wearing her seatbelt. She tried the car door and, luckily, it opened. She got out and viewed her surroundings.

That's when she realized that it wasn't night anymore. It was actually fairly bright out. Like the light before the sun starts setting. But it was night when she left Ian and Anthony's house…..

She had no idea how long she had been passed out. **_"Was I unconscious for a whole day? No, I couldn't have been. Help would have been here by now… But then, how could it be bright out?"_** Pushing the confusing thoughts to the back of her mind for later, she continued to survey her surroundings.

Looks like she crashed from the road onto a side dirt road and into a fallen tree. She broke through a wooden fence and near it was a billboard. The dirt road led down and on each side of it were big trees with red leaves.

Funny, it reminded her of the Slender: The Arrival, when you first start the game and it drops you near a crashed car that went through a wooden fence…. and near a billboard… leading to a dirt road….

No. It didn't just remind her of the Slender game; it looked EXACTLY like it.

**_"Am I still dreaming? There's no way a place that looks exactly like Slender the Arrival exists….."_** she thought. She looked back towards the road. Maybe she didn't have to go down the dirt road, she could just wait until a car passes by and flag them down. Yeah!

She rushed up the slight incline to the side of the road. She looked both ways, but didn't see any cars. Nothing at all. She looked up, and didn't see the sun. It wasn't that cloudy. Where was the sun?

"Hello?..." she half-heartedly called out, knowing that nobody could hear her from out here.

Wait, call! Her phone! She could phone for help! She frantically searched her pockets.

**_"What the?! Where's my cell phone?"_** She checked both her wolf hoodie and jean pockets. Nothing. She went back to her car and checked everywhere she could. Still nothing.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Fuck. God Damnit!" she shouted at the sunless sky. Her echoes were all the responded. She looked towards the dirt road that led down.

She sighed and searched the wreckage of her car, only finding her headset. Well, her headset did record audio. She turned the 'record' button on and put the headset on.

"Hello fellow pack members. This is Alex Wolf. The pack leader is in a bit of trouble. I've crashed my car and I've lost my phone. I'm in the middle of nowhere and I'm facing a dirt road that looks a hell-of-a-lot like Slender: The Arrival. Hopefully, somebody will find this and send for help. It's probably stupid, but I'm going to have to follow the dirt road." she said, changing her introduction a little bit.

Alex looked around her surroundings once more before sighing. "Fuck me….." she trailed off. Then set off down the dirt road.

* * *

As Alex walked down the dirt road, she saw more and more things that were WAY too familiar to the Slender scenery. It was when the house came into her view, she paused.

"No. Freakin'. Way…." she said in awe. There's no way Slender is real. It's just a game. She forced herself to continue walking.

Like in the game, it started getting darker and darker with each step she took towards the house. Since she had no other source of light, she hoped the flashlight would be on the living room coffee table or the kitchen counter in the house.

She was beginning to get more and more convinced that this was actually happening to her. Everything felt too real to be a dream. And she dreaded what she knew would come after she searched the house.

"You can do this. You've beaten Slender before. And you can probably run faster and longer than the character in the game." Alex mumbled to herself. She then remembered she was recording all sounds.

"So, I'm walking towards a big house with lights on and it seems to be getting darker with each step I take. Just like in Slender: The Arrival. I think I'm going to have to go page hunting after I search the house. I'll be honest and say that I am terrified. Playing a video game is one thing, cause you know you can always turn off the game if you get too scared or if you're losing. But a real life thing…. I'll have to fight for my life…." she said into the headset.

She kept to the left of the brick wall until she found an opening with a 'FOR SALE' sign next to it. On the very top of the sign was a smaller red sticker that said 'SOLD'. She paused before entering past the brick wall.

"Here goes nothing…" she said as she put her foot past the brick boundary. As she set her foot down, a gust of wind lifted her hair and brushed her face. It was cold and chilling; it almost felt like an invisible hand caressing her face. Alex brought her hand to her face and tried to brush the cold away. The wind past, but still left Alex cold.

* * *

The front door was open halfway, inviting her inside. She pushed the door open softly, but the door still creaked loudly, tearing through the silence of the night.

On immediant entry, she was met with a flight of stairs in front of her, an open door leading to a dining room on her right, and a closed door on her left. Having played Slender: The Arrival before, she noticed immediantly the drawings on the wall. The figure of Slenderman was to the left of the closed door and above and around it were stick-like trees.

"I just entered the house and on the left wall are the drawings of Slenderman and trees. EXACTLY like in the game…." she said to the headset. She studied it for a minute before going through the open door on the right. A few chairs were what looked like thrown against a wall while the rest still sat in neat order around a long table, as if expecting any minute, a group of friends would come through the door and sit down in them.

Alex walked around the table and into the next room, which happened to be the kitchen. She passed the fridge where a white board, held by magnets, stuck to it. On it in red marker read:

-Flashlight -Lighter

-Batteries -Kerosene

-Extra Tapes

LOCK THE HOUSE

After reading, she walked to table. The flashlight wasn't there, only a paper that read: Honoring The Life Of Beth Hayes.

She put the paper back and walked towards the kitchen counter where a home phone sat in its' receiver. Even before she picked it up and placed it to her ear, she knew the phone line would be dead. Silence met her when she tried to push the call button. Sighing, she put the phone back in the receiver.

She pushed the door open leading to the next room, where a piano, several chairs, and a coffee table sat. On a counter next to a cigar box, was a flashlight.

"Finally found the damn flashlight." she muttered as she picked it up and clicked it on, testing it. It shone brightly. She turned it off to save the batteries and headed into the next room.

A messed up, but otherwise, cozy living room met her view. She didn't bother picking up the other phone or reading the other note on the coffee table. She passed the room and opened the door.

Alex was back at the entryway and the stairs. She stared long and hard at the stairs.

"God, do I HAVE to?..." she slightly whined. "Guys, I'm in an internal debate whether to go up the stairs, find the key, and go into the 'Slenderman' room. I really don't know why I can't decide, because I know I'm going to have to….. Alright guys! This is for you!" And with that, she marched up the stairs.

At the head of the stairs, she opened the door on her left. It was pitch black in there. She pulled the flashlight from her pocket and turned it on. It may have seemed bright when she first turned it on downstairs, but now the light seemed limited to the shrouding darkness around her. She flashed it around the room, until a glint on the bed caught her eye.

A key. Not just any key. The key to the room at the end of the opposite hallway. She turned around and looked at the dark hallway with the window at the end of it.

Instantly, her flashlight started to flicker and the all-too-familiar-sound of her recording starting to static met her ears. She knew that Slenderman had those affects on recording devices. It stopped after a few seconds.

She swallowed nervously. "For you guys….." she almost whispered.

Since she already found the key, she knew she didn't have to explore the other rooms. The hallways seemed to stretch before her as she moved steadily towards its' end. Everything was quiet except for her footsteps and the sound of her racing heartbeat in her ears.

After what seemed like an eternity, Alex made it to the end of the hall. She stood in front of the door, and slowly reached a shaking hand towards it. She turned and it unlocked by itself.

But what about the key? She didn't pull it out and put it into the door lock. She checked her pockets to find the key had suddenly disappeared from her.

"I'm at the door at the end of the dark hallway. I unlocked and opened the locked door without having to pull the key out. Maybe it isn't all real life. Maybe part of this is still a game?" She would have to remember that. But right now, the room lay before her.

Pages upon pages, layered above each other over and over again, adorned the walls. All with drawings of him. The Slenderman.

A broken window was across from her. From having played the game before, Alex knew that it was Kate that had jumped through the window in order to escape the Slenderman. But she had been caught anyway. And made into a proxy. Would that happen to her? Would she become one of Slenderman's pawns until he, it, the creature, became bored of her? Or would he just kill her as soon as it caught her?

Alex shook her head. **_"Don't think like that. You've done this before. You've beaten him."_**

She walked in front of the desk. A single paper lay on it with a crude drawing of a map that led to the woods. At the top of the paper read:

TO THE WOODS

"This is it." she said. "As soon as I pick this page up, I have to go into the woods and get the pages. And Slender will be after me." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She reached out her hand and grabbed the page.

The page disappeared from her hand and right on cue, an ear-splitting scream sounded from the woods behind the house.

"Now, time to play 'keep away' with Slenderman…." she lightly joked, although it wasn't really doing any good to calm her nerves. "Hey, I kind of wonder if the scream was Kate, and she was, like, luring you in or something. Like, Kate is a proxy already, and in order to get you into the woods, she screams and you coming running, thinking she needs help. Damn…. that's kind of brilliant."

* * *

Alex's footsteps crunched the dead grass beneath her as she walked around to the back of the house. It was pretty open, save for the playset near the fence on the left and the opening of the brick wall near the center.

She shined her flashlight at the playset and caught sight of the slide. The edges of her mouth twitched upward slightly. She wondered, if she slid down the slide, would she get an achievement in a real life horror game?

_"Wow. This is a HUGE backyard!" Alex said as she moved her character to survey the yard. "Is that a playset?! Oh my god, it's huge!" _

_She moved her character to a run and walked up the ramp. "This is pretty cool! I never had a big, fancy one like this. I had one of those cheap ones you buy at Sam's Club growing up…" _

_There wasn't much up there besides another note. She moved her character before the slide. "Can you slide down it?" she asked. She backed her character up as far as she could and moved it down the slide._

_"Woo!" she shouted. A small 'ding' sounded as she reached the end of the slide. The words 'Achievement Unlocked-Playing on a slide in a horror game' appeared on her screen._

_Alex laughed. "Oh, that is too funny. I'm glad the creators of the game added that in. That's just awesome."_

Alex turned her view away from the slide. As much fun as it was in a game, she needed to be serious in order to survive.

"Here we go guys. Wish me luck and survival…." And with that she stepped past the brick barrier and into hell's front yard.

* * *

Past the Slenderman woods, into a large, mid-evil looking castle, an alarm sounded.

The alarm was blaring in only one room. A room filled with computer screens that surveyed several parts of the woods and several parts of the castle. Two figures were in office chairs in front of the screens.

One figure had his feet on the desk, his hands behind his head, and was leaning back in the chair. The other was watching on a screen, another room. He watched, with amusement, a very large figure shoving a smaller, screaming figure into an iron maiden. The smaller was begging for his life, but the larger showed no pity. He was shoved in, and the iron maiden closed. The screaming abruptly stopped. The alarm blaring pulled him away from the screen.

"What the hell is that?" asked the leaning figure, irritatingly cracking open one eye at being interrupted from him sleep.

"Intruder alarm." answered the other, pushing buttons and hitting switches to change to different cameras. "Somebody just entered Slenderman woods."

"Who? Another group of drunk teens looking to catch Slenderman on camera and get laid with their whore girlfriends?" he joked. "Just let Slender do his job. He can deal with them." He closed his eyes again and started to get back into his comfortable position.

"It's a girl." the other said.

"Huh?"

"The person who intruded. It's only one girl."

"Okay. Another stupid girl looking to get pics of the Slenderman and will probably end up getting slaughtered by him. Big deal." He turned his chair away from the screens.

The other zoomed in on the girl.

**_"Not bad. Not bad at all." _**he thought. Big green eyes, raven black hair, pale skin, and curves in all the right places. She was wearing the most interesting hoodie. It had what looked like wolf ears at the top of the hood and a tail on the backside. **_"Never seen anybody like that before. He's probably right though. Just another stupid girl… Still, could be interesting….." _**He leaned forward on his hands and kept the camera on the girl.

* * *

_Thanks for sticking with me! I know this chapter was kind of long and uneventful, but hang in there! Action in the next chapter! In case you didn't understand, Slenderman is kind of like a guard dog. People who trespass, he kills. Unless they can get all the pages. Which few ever do. Will Alex make it through it?_


End file.
